A fate worse than death
by Deludedwritergirl
Summary: Suzaku brings Lelouchia to the Emperor, but rather than sending her back to Ashford he decides to give her a fate worse than death. AU of R2, Fem!Lelouch
1. Chapter 1

I'm sorry guys I just really love fem!Lelouch stories that have her paired up with Suzaku

Plot: When Suzaku took Lelouchia to the Emperor he didn't send Lelouchia back to Area 11, instead he kept Lelouchia in the Empire deciding that that would be the worst punishment imaginable for the masked terrorist. Nunnally was kept hidden away at Ashford Academy with C.C. watching over her after the Black Rebellion while Lelouch believes that Rolo is in fact her younger brother. C.C. manages to sneak into Ares Villa and gets Lelouch's memories back but now she has to keep up the charade or else everything will fall.

* * *

 _"Lelouchia Vi Britannia, it's been awhile has it not my petulant daughter?" The Emperor gazed down at the struggling form of his daughter with a smug expression on his face._

 _Se tried to lift up her head but Suzaku immediately pushed her back onto the ground. She glared at him from the side, he couldn't believe that he had done this; betrayed her in the worst possible way.  
_

 _"Your majesty," Suzaku spoke as he seemed to push her head even deeper to the ground to try and stop her from struggling "In exchange for bringing you the terrorist Zero I have a request to make."_

 _Both the royals in the room seemed intrigued at this "Well what is it?" asked the Emperor with an amused twinkle in his eyes._

 _"I wish to join the Knights of the Round." Lelouchia perked up at this. The Knights of the Rounds were considered to be the mightiest and strongest in the land and a Number had never been made one._

 _"You sold me out to be a knight?!" Lelouchia was outraged. She had already been used as a bargaining chip once by the man before her, but for Suzaku, someone she had trusted and loved since she was ten, would do that same was just too much for her.  
_

 _"Lelouchia I told you I'd do anything to change the system from within, even if it means selling you out."  
_

 _" I like what you just answered him, you will now known as Sir Suzaku Kururgi, Knight of Seven." The smirk on the Emperor's face gave her an uneasy feeling twist in her stomach as he stood directly in front of them "Sir Kururugi, hold my daughter's left eye."_

 _Lelouchia's resolve to get out increased even more as Suzaku twisted his hand in her hair and covered her left eye tightly._

 _"You, a princess of the Empire, who raised the flag of rebellion against her very own country. Still I am not letting that brilliant mind of yours go to waste," She struggled as much as she could as two geass symbols appeared in the Emperor's eyes "I shall rewrite your memories. You will forget all about your life as Lelouchia Lamperouge, your life as Zero, about geass and even about Nunnally. This will truly be a fitting punishment for you, my unworthy daughter."_

 _"No!" Lelouchia shouted as she felt tears well up in her eyes at the prospect of losing her precious sister. He could take away Zero, her title as a princess, but just not Nunnally, the very reason she started this whole rebellion in the first place. "You've taken my mother from me and now you're going to take Nunnally as well! Suzaku please!" She looked towards the newly appointed knight with pleading eyes to try and appeal to him "If we were ever friends please, if you ever cared about me please don't do this! Nunnally won't have anyone! If you won't do this for me at the very least do this for her!" Tears were freely running down her eyes now as Suzaku spoke "Don't worry Lelouch, Nunnally will be protected I assure you of that." and with no emotion on his face gripped onto her eye tighter and directed her face towards his father._

 _Lelouchia tried to close her right eye but Suzaku had gripped onto that as well and kept it wide open and she was screaming and crying as she felt the Emperor invade her mind and begin to change everything she knew._

* * *

Suzaku shook his head as unwanted memories came to the forefront of his mind. It had been about a year since the end of the Black Rebellion, a year since he discovered who was the masked terrorist, a year since Euphy died, and a year since he betrayed his best friend. He had become part a Knight of the Rounds, considered the elite of the Britannian army, the highest and strongest soldiers in the land, and all he had to do was give up his best friend to the Emperor. His first assignment as a Knight of the Rounds had been to watch the newly returned third princess, he had been following her all over the place from when she'd been assigned to St. Petersburg and to when she returned to Ares Villa. The answer to why a Knight of the Rounds was watching over a princess rather than any other soldier was that the Emperor wanted to ensure his daughter was safe...amongst other reasons.

"Sir Kururugi," he turned around and saw an Imperial guard standing before him. He had been so busy looking at the gardens of the Ares Villa that he hadn't even noticed the guard arriving "The princess is asking for you sir."

"I'll be right there, thank you." The guard bowed to him and left to where he came from. God he wasn't used to that yet, the bowing, the formalities. Even after a year of being exposed to all this it still felt foreign to him, the blue and gold cape he wore never seemed to just fit perfectly on him, the uniform they had given felt as if it belonged to another person, in fact he felt as if this entire year has just been a haze.

Suzaku began walking towards the room he knew the princess was in and along the way he couldn't help but notice the beauty of Ares Villa. He had heard stories from Lelouchia and Nunnally, though mostly Nunnally, about how their home looked like and the stories just couldn't match to the actually seeing it in person.

Before he knew it he was at room, he had been with the princess for over a year but still seeing her was a bit of a difficult task and he had to knock away the feelings of guilt and anger he had as he knocked on the door.

"Come in." as soon as he heard the soft, delicate voice answer back he opened the door and before him was the third princess dressed in a beautiful light purple dressed that perfectly hung around her body. _(AN: think of the outfit Nunnally wore as Viceroy in the anime but in purple)_

"Oh Sir Kururugi there you are," she stood up to meet him as he bowed towards her "Perfect timing."

"I heard that you asked to see me your highness." he answered as he met her halfway.

"Oh Suzaku," she chuckled and it seemed so innocent and carefree that a bit on anger just surged through his entire body "I've told you countless times to just call me Lelouchia."


	2. Chapter 2

HI GUYS I JUST HAD TO REUPLOAD THIS CAUSE SOME PARTS WERE MISSING HAHA. ENJOY! 3

* * *

"Come on Suzaku we've been friends for years, you of all people don't need to call me your highness." Lelouchia walked back towards the chair she sat on before Suzaku entered and gestured for him to sit opposite her.

"Well then Leloucia," he said as he sat down opposite her "What is it you called me for?"

"Can't I just see my best friend?" she said with a teasing smile.

"Lelouchia you see me all the time, what do you really want." Suzaku watched as she sighed and sat up a little straighter in her seat.

"Well I miss Rolo and I was wondering if we could go to Area 11 and see him at his school." Suzaku froze for a moment at her request. He supposed it was only a matter of time before she asked to see her younger 'brother' and he knew what the answer he was suppose to give her but just seeing that innocent looking smile on her face made it a bit harder for him to say no.

"Lulu," he began softly "You know you can't go back to Area 11."

Her face fell as she slumped in her chair at his answer "I know it's dangerous but Zero's been gone for a year, the Black Knights haven't been seen since, and I've been cooped up here at the Villa for so long" She looked at her friend with pleading eyes, she had been here by herself at home since she came back from St. Petersburg and she terribly missed her brother "Please Suzaku, I'm getting tired of being here all day with these restrictions and being away from everyone else, Cornelia's gone off the grid, Schneizel's busy all the time, and as much as it's fun having Odysseus around he's kind of boring. I just want to see my brother please."

Suzaku looked away from her pleading eyes as he thought of how to get out of this, he knew Lelouchia wouldn't stop asking him till he gave in but he couldn't let her go to Ashford Academy; Nunnally was there. He didn't know how the Emperor managed to keep the young girl from going to her sister the minute Lelouchia's survival was announced to the world but he's heard nothing from Nunnally except for a letter now and again asking how he was. The boy, Rolo, had been assigned to play Lelouchia's baby brother to fill in the gap about her having a sibling. Her 'brother' was supposedly studying at Ashford for a shot at a normal life but in reality had been sent there to keep an eye on Nunnally to make sure Lelouchia hadn't regained her memories and contacted her sister.

"I'll see if the Emperor would allow you to go," he saw her face brighten up at his words "But I'm not promising anything." That didn't seem to diminish the joy in her face though as she leaned forward and hugged him.

"Oh thank you Suzaku!" Lelouchia let go of him and she still had that big smile on her face that just made her entire face light up. Every time she looked at him like that, with the big innocent smile on her face that made it seem like she had no care in the world, his heart just broke a little. It seemed so close to Euphemia's smile that it didn't seem right to belong on the face of the person who killed her, the one who had tarnished her sweet caring reputation with a massacre.

"It would mean the world to me just to get out of here." She let out a soft chuckle that reminded him so much of Euphemia. With her memory rewritten she seemed to revert to her old self before the whole geass and Zero event, and that old Lelouchia seemed to be eerily similar to Euphy. Suzaku didn't know if this was some cosmic joke from the universe; teasing him with the haunted memory of the two girls he had ever loved all rolled into one yet every time he looked at Lelouch he only saw Zero, the terrorist who brought about destruction wherever she went.

"Well if that is all," Suzaku stood from the chair, desperately wishing to leave as soon as possible "Then I'll be taking my leave." He bowed towards the girl in the chair and made his way to the door.

"Suzaku wait," Lelouchia stood as he began to walk. Suzaku turned around and saw an almost pleading look in her eyes. The black haired teen walked towards him till she was in front of him, she was looking down at her hands and seemed nervous "I-I actually wanted to talk about something else."

Suzaku already had a sinking feeling as to what she wanted just by her entire posture alone, and this was something he had been dreading. But he had to force himself to remain as to not give anything away. He forced a confused look on his face and said "What is it Lelouchia?"

"W-Well I was thinking, and it's been a year and things are different now." Oh god this was what he had been dreading of for past year. The first time Suzaku and Lelouchia had talked after her memories had been rewritten it was clear to the knight that simply because her memories were different it didn't necessarily mean that her feelings were as well "And maybe we could re-evaluate...the two of us?"

She looked at him with those big, beautiful amethyst eyes and he had to hold himself back from saying yes. As much as Suzaku wanted to just hold her in his arms and feel those warm lips pressed against his he still couldn't bring himself to separate Lelouchia from Zero. There would always be a part of him that would never forgive her for killing Euphy, for killing Shirley's father, a part of him that would always hate the girl before him even if she never remembered that part of her life. Yet there would always be that part that loved her, the half of him that had fallen in love with witty, sarcastic girl he met as a child and still loved to this day, a love that triumphed the feelings he had for Euphy and seemed to want to forgive Lelouchia for everything simply so he could be with her.

"Lelouchia," Suzaku sighed as he forced himself to give her the same old answer that seemed to destroy the girl "You know we can't be together. We-"

"Things are different now Suzaku!" She interrupted him, she had clearly anticipated his answer and already worked up a response "I'm no longer that teenage girl who had to lay low so that she'd never draw attention to herself and be discovered. And you aren't just some Honorary Britannian, you're the Knight of Seven! We can actually be together and I don't even care what people would say if I was with a Number, I just want you Suzaku. So give me one good reason why this can't happen."

"Lulu we just can't. Please stop asking this." And Suzaku left before she could say anything else. He didn't want to see that heartbroken expression on her face yet at the same time he felt a tiny bit of joy at causing her pain.

* * *

Suzaku sighed as he closed the door to his room. Lelouchia had no Knight of her own so for the time being he had been assigned to guard her and as such he had been given his own private quarters at Ares Villa, the official home to the Vi Britannia branch of the royal family. At times he was grateful to having a room on the grounds, especially after a long night, but at times such as this he wished he lived back in Area 11.

Times like these, when he had to ignore the thumping in his chest as Lelouchia was near him, smiling at him, looking at him with affection in her eyes, he had to wonder if the Emperor was punishing him in someway. When he had brought Lelouchia before the Emperor he had thought that the ruler would cast her away back to Area 11, he never thought he'd keep her around as a docile princess who responded to his orders obediently. Of course he understood what the Emperor had said, that being loyal to the Empire she so despised would be punishment worse then death for the young girl but each time he saw her, acting so innocent as if the blood of hundreds of innocents weren't on her hands, he had to resist the urge to hurt her, to make her pay for the crimes she had committed, the people she killed yet at the same time he just wanted her near him, to hold her, and feel those soft lips on his own.

For the past year he had been watching every move Lelouchia made, going with her every where she went and watching as she went about without a care in the world. Only once in the previous year had he lost control to her; in a train car on the way to St. Petersburg.

 _\- FLASHBACK -_

 _Suzaku was watching the scenery before him pass by in a blur as he stood guard. This area of the train had been cordoned off to the rest of the passengers, only the guards and select people were permitted to pass through here. He had been standing outside of the room for the better part of an hour with no sound coming out from the passenger, one might think that no one was even inside._

 _When the emperor told him what was going to happen he thought the man was going mad, let this person out into the world with this much power? He couldn't even begin to comprehend what was going on in the emperor's head when this plan came up. Suzaku knew the situation with the EU was getting out of hand but he didn't think the emperor would let this person out, at least not so soon. Then again he supposed now was a good time as any to see just how strong the power of geass really is, otherwise Suzaku would have to carry out the emperor's orders; he would have to -_

 _CRASH_

 _Suzaku turned and ran to swipe his card on the keypad by the door. As soon as it opened he rushed in, gun in his hand and surveyed the dark room. The curtain had been drawn and shut tight against the windows with small amounts of sunlight pooling in, the only source of light came from the lamps on the walls of the room. The door closed behind him as he took a few steps into the room trying to look for its occupant._

 _"Suzaku?" He turned to his right and spotted the raven haired girl standing near the bathroom door clutching a towel "What are you doing in here?"_

 _"I heard a crash your highness. I rushed in to see if you were all right." Suzaku put his gun away as the girl threw the towel into a hamper and walked towards him._

 _"Sorry about that, I dropped my glass as I took my medicine. Nothing to worry about, just little old me in here." She bent down to pick up the pieces of glass on the floor._

 _"Your Highness let me do that, you could –"_

 _"Hurt myself?" She looked up at him with a lopsided grin "Please Suzaku, you and I both know I've handled worse things than a few pieces of broken glass"_

 _As she walked towards the trash can and put the pieces inside his blood ran cold as he noticed the tiny white pill still sitting on her table. He picked up the pill and held it out for her._

 _"Your Highness, you should really take your medicine. You know what could happen if you don't take it on time"_

 _"Relax Suzaku, I'm sure a few seconds won't make that huge of difference" She returned to the table with a glass in her hand, she took the pill from Suzaku and immediately swallowed it "I do have to ask one question though"_

 _"And what would that be?"_

 _"What's with all the formality? You know you of all people don't have to bother with that"_

 _"It's protocol" He tried his best to remain calm as she walked closer him with a sly look on her face, quickly closing the distance between the two of them._

 _"That may be but this is my private quarters," She took his hands into hers, and gazed into his eyes with a wistful look "You can just call me Lelouchia. After all, I think we've gone a bit past formal protocol" She pushed herself up, his mind seemed to go blank as her face moved closer to his, the space between them quickly closing._

 _He felt her warm lips on his. Her hands trailed up to clutch at his hair, and though he tried to resist it, he wrapped his arms around Lelouchia and pulled her in deeper. She moaned as he held her tighter, her mouth opening to allow him access. In his mind they weren't on a train, they were back at her small apartment at Ashford, lounging away on her bed. They weren't the terrorist and the knight, they were simply two students in love._

 _Lelouchia's hands trailed down his chest, and before she reached his waistband, his mind snapped back to the present and he pushed her away from him. Suzaku held her arms as he stared at her, remembering who she was, what she's done, who she's killed. Without another word he turned his back to her and walked away, ignoring her shouts for him to come back._

 _\- END OF FLASHBACK –_

Suzaku shook himself out of the memory. He couldn't afford to think of moments like that, he couldn't afford to let himself be clouded by his emotions. He was simply here to watch over her in case her memories returned. She was nothing to him, she was a monster. And that was Suzaku's mantra as he felt his heart beat fast in chest.


	3. Chapter 3

Lelouchia rubbed her head as she stared at the papers on her desk. She had been staring at the reports for over two hours, and her eyes were starting to get blurry. This is what she had been doing for nearly a week; reading over status reports from unstable area's and formulating plans to contain any resistance groups or unrest.

She turned her chair and stared out the window at the garden ahead of her. The sun was shining, and the birds singing, but here she was inside the huge Villa, all by herself. Suzaku was working with Lloyd and Cecile on new improvements for the Lancelot, Rolo was busy with school because exams were coming up, no one knew where Cornelia was, Schneizel was always jetting off to deal with some political dispute, and she would die rather than spend time with her other siblings.

It had been a year since she returned to Pendragon, and other than the little excursion in St. Petersburg, she hasn't left the homeland. Despite her repeated requests to her father to let her out, to anywhere really, it had been constantly shut down. The same reason being it was still unsafe for her to go out in public, that her strategic skills would be something enemies would be vying for. She had wanted to fight him on that matter but Schneizel held her back saying "Now's not the time to fall out of favor with father. Let me handle it for now, just be a good princess and smile and wave when he tells you too. She hated to admit it but Schneizel was right. She was relatively new to the family and didn't have much allies, she couldn't afford to be shoved to the side simply because she threw a tantrum, and so Lelouchia let him handle the situation. And here she was, lounging away in her office without contact from the outside world.

She looked back at the papers on her table and pinched her forehead with a sigh "If I don't get out of here soon I'm going to go crazy"

"Then I've arrived just in time"

Lelouchia looked up at her door, and to her utter surprise she saw Schneizel standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Schneizel, what a surprise this is" He walked over to her desk and took a seat in front of her "To what do I owe this honor?"

He raised an eyebrow at her "Can't I just see my little sister?"

"You can, but with the situation in the EU so unstable I doubt you'd take time out of your schedule for a social call"

Schneizel chuckled as he saw how her mood seemed to change instantly "Observant as ever my little sister," He put his hands together and sat straighter in the chair, becoming the Prime Minister of Britannia rather than her brother "To be quite honest I was shocked that father pulled me from the front for something as small as this"

"Well it must be important if father had to send you. So what is it?"

"It seems father has changed his mind"

Lelouchia raised an eyebrow at him "Changed his mind about what?"

"Your situation"

She felt her heart skip a beat, would she finally be allowed to leave the homeland?

"Well what he say? Is he allowing me to visit Rolo?"

Schneizel tilted his head from side to side, as if he didn't have the right answer to her question "Yes and no" She gave him a confused look, and he seemed to understand her confusion "He is sending you to Area 11, but as Britannia's military advisor"

Now she was even more confused by his statement, as the military advisor? "But Area 11's been stable since the Black Rebellion, why would father send me there? Plus, Lord Guilford is there helping Duke Calares, why would father concern himself with Area 11?"

"You make excellent points dear sister, but it seems there are rumors of the Black Knights return" She raised an eyebrow at him, as if she was waiting for the punchline. But Schneizel only stared at her.

"You can't be serious Schneizel, rumors? That's his basis for sending me to an otherwise stable area?"

He gave her an amused smirk "And here I thought you'd jump at the chance to leave the homeland"

Lelouchia stood up from her chair and walked towards the window "I am happy to be leaving the homeland, but I simply do not understand his reasoning" She turned back to look at him "Even if the rumors turn out to be true we have nearly half of their leaders in our custody and the Black Knights are practically nothing without Zero"

"All true, but rumors are still powerful. It seems even the idea that they could return, with or without Zero, are enough to whip the people into a frenzy. Some Elevens are still rebelling against Viceory Calares, and the Britannians are panicking"

She walked up to Schneizel to look him dead in the eyes "So why not let Duke Calares and Guilford handle it? What's the urgency for needing me?"

"Because father doesn't trust Calares to carefully handle the situation, and given that Guilford was there when the Black Rebellion broke out and manage to lose sight of Cornelia, let's just say he's lost faith in Guilford ability to lead" He could see her disbelief so he stood up, walked over to her, and placed his hands her shoulders "Look, I understand the confusion. Father wouldn't normally involve himself in something so mundane. But it is a chance for you to leave the homeland, I suggest you take it and do whatever needs to be done"

Lelouchia stared at him for a moment before relaxing her stance and sighing "I hate to admit but your right. I'll go to Area 11"

* * *

"Your Majesty, do you think it's a good idea to send Lelouchia back to Area 11? What if we have a repeat of St. Petersburg?"

The Emperor looked down at him with a withering gaze. Even with Suzaku standing and the Emperor sitting, the man still managed to be more intimidating.

"Sadly Lelouchia is the only way we can draw C2 out of hiding. Besides, as long as she keeps taking the pills regularly there won't be another incident"

He remembered St. Petersburg all too well. That was the only time in the entire year that Lelouchia was even close to getting back her memories. The pills had some kind effect on stopping her real memories from surfacing and stabilizing her loyal princess persona. Suzaku didn't understand the whole science behind it but saw its effectiveness.

He bowed his head at the man "Of course Your Majesty, I'll ensure she has enough for her stay before she departs"

The Emperor raised an eyebrow at him with an amused smirk "Sir Kururugi you are accompanying my daughter to Area 11," Suzaku stiffened at the statement, but before he could even question the decision the Emperor continued "As the only person aware of her true identity I need you to ensure that nothing can trigger her memories from surfacing, as well as personally ensure that C2 cannot come into contact with her"

Suzaku remained quiet for a moment. It was already suspicious enough that he, a Knight of the Rounds who were considered the Emperor's Knights of Honor, was almost constantly seen with the rediscovered princess. They managed to play it off as protection, but that wasn't enough to quiet down gossiping nobles who had other ideas. For him to be sent to Area 11, where a Knight of the Rounds was most certainly not needed, would only rise more eyebrows at the situation. But then again, who was he to refuse the Emperor? The whole point of him even becoming a Round was to try and change the system from within, which meant he had to go along with whatever orders were thrown his way, no matter how hard it would be to follow through 100%.

He internally sighed as he bowed before the Emperor "As you wish Your Majesty"

The man waved a hand at him, which he took as his signal to exit the room. As he walked away Suzaku couldn't help but think that he was being punished somehow.


	4. Chapter 4

"So you'll be here by the end of the week?" asked a timid voice.

Lelouch gave a small smile to the boy on the screen. It's been over a year since she's seen her brother in person, so she made sure to make every video chat count as it was the only way she could see him.

"Yes Rolo. I'll be arriving there around Friday afternoon, but I'll only be able to see you a few days after I've settled down in Area 11 though"

She had wanted to see him straight away, but her itinerary was packed full of meetings with various military officers for the first few days that there was no way to squeeze in time with Rolo.

"It's alright Big Sister. Besides you know my existence is still a secret, I-I think it's best if you try not to visit me first. It'll draw attention, plus what's important is that we'll finally be in the same country"

That's right. Rolo's identity was known only by select members. For the life of her she can't remember just why that was, but he kept claiming it was some big safety issue. She didn't understand the whole thing to be quite honest but at the end of the day all she wanted was for him to be safe.

"Your right, what matters is that I'll be finally be close to you now. Oh, by the way did you get my birthday gift? I sent it a bit late but I hope it got to you"

He pulled out his phone and showed her the white gold heart locket attached to it "It came just in time. Thank you Big Sister, I love it"

She had just gotten back from St. Petersburg when she had realized she didn't have a gift for Rolo yet. Amazingly though she found the locket in a box of her old things from Area 11. She had no recollection of ever buying it, but there was a nagging feeling in the back of her head that it was meant to be given to someone. So she had wrapped it up, and shipped it to Rolo for his birthday.

"I'm so glad you like it, for a moment I thought you'd be embarrassed by it cause it's too girly" Lelouchia let a sigh of relief as Rolo seemed to clutch tighter onto his locket.

Rolo opened his mouth to answer but a loud crashing sound echoed from his side of the screen, and Lelouchia jumped back slightly as she heard the loud, shrilly voice of a woman.

"OH ROLO! WHERE ARE YOU?" the footsteps got closer to Rolo and he jumped up from his seat. Lelouchia saw him struggle with a woman as he tried to keep her away from the laptop "WHAT ARE YOU DOING ROLO? ARE YOU TALKING TO SOMEONE? DOES OUR LITTLE ROLO HAVE A GIRLFRIEND?"

"Milly come on. You know you shouldn't burst into my room. Come on, this isn't funny anymore" She could see Rolo's hand in the view of the camera, trying to turn it off before this Milly girl could see her.

"Oh come on Rolo just show us -" The screen turned to black before Lelouchia could hear what the girl had to say. She shook her head as she laughed.

She was glad Rolo had found friends to be himself around without having to worry about his status as a prince. She had never met his friends, but every time she'd call Rolo it would either include a hilarious antic involving the student council, primarily how Milly would involve him in one of her crazy scheme, or one of them would be barging into his room to drag him off somewhere. Lelouchia would've been glad to meet his friends, but given the circumstances she'd simply have to settle for stories.

* * *

"Milly you know I hate it when your barge into my room"

"Oh come on now Rolo, we're all friends here, there's nothing to be afraid of. Now come on, spill, who were you talking to?"

"I wasn't even talking to anyone; I was doing homework"

"Yeah right, then why did I hear voices before I entered. You have a girlfriend don't you"

"Prez come on, just leave the poor guy alone"

"Don't tell me your not even the least bit interested in our little Rolo's love life?" Milly flashed one of her sly smiles at Rivalz as she continued to interrogate Rolo.

"Rivalz right Prez! Leave Rolo alone, his business is his business"

Nunnally sighed as she heard the three of them argue with each other with Rolo simply stuttering in the background, looking for a way out. Milly was just being her usual invasive self into the lives of her fellow council members. No matter what task they were given Milly always found a way to interrogate any council member about some embarrassing topic, or being her usual perverted self. It was a breath of fresh air to be quite honest, but they really did need to get back to the purpose of the meeting at hand.

The sand haired teen took a couple of deep breaths to try and relax and focus on the papers before her. But she couldn't help but wander back to past and just imagine a certain lethargic yet genius black haired, violet eyed girl sitting beside her and sighing at the antics of the students in the room. This had been her life for the past year. Sitting with the student council members at meetings and lunch, going to class, living with Rolo at the clubhouse, readjusting to being able to see again, and missing her big sister terribly. Nunnally loved being able to finally see how Ashford and all her friends looked like, though how she got her sight back was still a bit fuzzy to her, but she would give it up again just to be back with her sister. She still couldn't believe she had gone half a year without even realizing that Lelouchia wasn't with her, that no one in the entire school, not even Rivalz, Shirley, or Milly, could remember the black haired beauty.

Nunnally looked to her side and stared for a moment at Rolo, the boy who wasn't related to her but had to have the same last name as her for unknown security reasons as the name Lamperouge was supposedly a common enough last name for him to be lost in a crowd. But Nunnally swore she had never even met the boy once in her entire life, and even before she could see, she would know if she recognized his voice anywhere. However, none of the other members seemed to question why he was there in the place of Lelouchia.

She sighed as she went back to the papers before her. There was no use in questioning things right now, there was no way to redo the past all over again. She simply had to have that C.C.'s plan would work and that she would be one step closer to being reunited with her big sister.

-FLASHBACK-

 _"Miss C.C. are you sure this will work?"_

 _A green haired woman sighed as she looked to the monitor where a sandy haired, violet eyed young girl's face was displayed on. She honestly couldn't believe that they had found her and not only that, but find a way to safely communicate with her. It seemed that Lelouchia's endless back-up plans and paranoia payed off._

 _"Nunnally you have to have faith in this plan, and if you don't have faith in that have faith in your sister. Her plans never fail."_

 _"If her plans never fail then why is she not here with me?"_

 _Nunnally still had a hard time processing that her sister, the one she had always idolized as a child, was the mass murderer Zero, the terrorist responsible for countless people's death among those were Shirley's father, Clovis, and Euphemia. C.C. had found her a few days ago and had told her everything, from the moment she made a contract with Lelouchia to what had happened during the Black Rebellion, and had also filled in the blanks as to how she went half a year without looking for her sister. Apparently she didn't notice her sister was missing due to a mysterious power held by her father called Geass, and his had the ability to rewrite any memory he wished._

 _"That was - an unforeseen oversight. Nunnally just keep up the charade. We're still trying to find where Lelouchia is, ever since that announcement that she was alive a few months back she's seemed to have dropped off the grid. But we will find her I promise." Kallen ever the supportive friend. Out of all the Black Knights who had managed to evade capture Kallen was perhaps the one who felt most guilty, she was the one who had run off on Lelouchia that resulted in her getting captured by Suzaku._

 _"D-Do you at least know how I got my sight back?" Kallen and C.C. looked to one another. They still had no idea how Nunnally had regained her sight, but they suspected that the Emperor had something to do with it._

 _"Nunnally we still don't know," sad Kallen gently, she didn't want to upset the young girl any further "But please be patient Nunnally. The plan will be in motion soon so just wait a bit longer, please."_

 _-END OF FLASHBACK-_

And Nunnally had been waiting, for the past few months since regaining her memories she had to resist the urge to tell the student council all about Lelouchia and just get out of the school and start looking for her sister. She had had to keep pretending for months on end that Nunnally Lamperouge was an only child, that she was the ward of the Ashford family because she lost all her relatives during the invasion that had crippled her as well. At first Nunnally was fine with keeping up the ruse but after months of not hearing any news about her sister, or even contact from C.C. and Kallen, she was just about ready to lose her mind.

 _'Big sister wherever you are I hope you're okay.'_


End file.
